Punishment game
by LordPocky
Summary: Sena's first skipped practice and Hiruma is none too pleased. Pure humor. So much crack it doesn't even need to bend over! Plumbers butt joke! Please enjoy my horrible sense of humor o3o
1. Day 1

LP: Okay, clearly I don't own Eyeshield 21. If I did there would be a lot more mansecks...so much man luvvin :3 But there's none...sooo I think that makes it obvious.

What was that fuckin little pipsqueak thinking? He was never late. Never, that was just how it was. It was half an hour already and no sign of him. He better be missing an arm or atleast a finger or Hiruma just may have to change that. If Sena didn't arrive soon, Cerberus would get a little treat...and Hiruma was certain to stress that 'little'. In all honesty how could he properly terrorize the rest of his min...eh...teamates, when he was already so annoyed at one for being so late? He was used to the fuckin 'Hah' brothers being late. They were always late, but Hiruma had gotten used to...motivating them to practice. Sena didn't do that though, he was the good one, he wasn't supposed to give Hiruma hell to get him to practice.

Of course Hiruma in his pissed off rage was having just a ball snapping the heads off anyone to screw up. Of course he could only 'punish' everyone but Monta. It was hard to slam a football into the fuckin monkey's face when he caught it before it hit. Though he'd given one of the Hah brothers a bloody nose atleast. That made him feel a little better...even if the fuckin manager gave him shit for it. For some odd reason though making her angry made him feel a little better about having a shitty day. If he had to be angry might as well drag everyone down with him.

When the fuckin pipsqueak did manage to drag himself to the clubhouse, he really did look like he'd dragged himself there. Eyes wide, face red and flustered...there were even scratches here and there, probably from Cerberus. He'd come in halfway through the fuckin manager's boring little ramble about what to look out for, bursting in looking like he'd just seen the devil straight out of hell. Fair enough though since the second the door snapped shut there were sounds of snarls, growls, barks, and scratching sounds. Hiruma glanced at his stop watch and pursed his lips. Considering his speed Cerberus should've chased Sena down a lot sooner. Something must've distracted the dog in his hunt. Maybe an unsuspecting picnic or something like that.

There was a long moment of silence, the terrified look on Sena's face as he slowly looked around the room relaxed very slightly. The first sound to break the silence was of course that fuckin monkey.

"Uwahhh!! Sena! Late max!" he cried with a broad grin. That eased the room immidiatly and even Sena laughed lightly and nervously agreed with his best friend. The fuckin Hah brothers wasted no time to eagerly congradulate Sena on his first skipped practice, even if it was unintentional. Though they were probably in awe that Hiruma hadn't found him sooner.

Though they all knew the reason why he was late in a few moments. Ishimaru poked his head through the door after the sounds of Cerberus had faded, a nervous look on his face as he quietly said something to Sena about joining that damned track team. The offer was cut short though by Hiruma firing a few rounds at them both, narrowly missing them. He growled possesively and kicked the door closed. Unfortunately he hadn't managed to get Ishimaru's head...again something that annoyed him greatly. Ah well, there was always next time. He was willing to bet that Ishimaru would try to offer Sena to join the team a few more times atleast. After all, once everyone found out little Sena was Eyeshield 21 the fuckin pipsqueak kept getting chased by other team members, wanting the fast runner on their team. This little fact made Hiruma even more possesive of his ace. Yes. His. No other team could have Sena till Hiruma was done with the team. Maybe if other teams heard about the hell he'd had in the first place getting Sena to join they'd be a little detirred from asking Sena to join them.

Those thoughts set aside he looked back to Sena, angry at first before that horrible scowl turned into an even worse grin that grew from ear to ear. The gears were shifting in his head, his thoughts becoming more and more evil. He cackled as Sena shifted back against the door and quiverred in fear. In all honesty no one could blame him. Who wouldn't cringe in fear of such a horrible cackle? "Ke ke ke...penalty game for practice skippers!" at the mention of such game all three of the Hah brother shivered, making poor Sena dread what this 'game' even more. Just how evil would Hiruma's punishment be? Well the worst part of it was that Sena already had some ideas of such horrors.

Hiruma let the others go early to tell Sena his game, turning his full evils upon the boy. He stared grinning at Sena a while till finally he spoke. "Ahh...Hi-Hiruma-san...?" said the pipsqueak, looking like he was walking on glass as he spoke, but he stopped when Hiruma held up a hand.

"Don't bother with excuses," he said, feeling one was soon coming. He waited till Sena's open mouth snapped shut before he went on. "For the next...week let's say, you'll be doing an hour extra with a new special training after school and you'll be running to and from school, don't forget to use the passing routes, or else." He cackled when he finished, waiting for Sena to question him, but it didn't come so they both left, Hiruma with a smirk and Sena with a rather saddened and frightened look. Just what woes could become of him?


	2. Day 2

LP: Same shit here. Don't own it, bleh bleh bleh. You get the drift.

Day two. And what a day it was. Sena woke up, went through his morning ritual to get himself ready for school. Monta met him outside his house as usual and the two raced their ways to school, Sena winning easily as could be expected. They went through practice at the end of the day and Hiruma waited till everyone had left save him and Sena. He'd gotten Mamori to leave by a stupid...sorry, student coucil meeting. Those guys were so easy to bully it should be a crime (never mind that if anyone knew how he 'convinced' them, it would be a crime).

"Oooooh!! Younee, is practice starting soon?" Suzuna asked. She skated into the clubhouse with her pompoms clutched to her chest and a broad smile on her face. As usual she wore the devil bat's cheerleading outfit...Sena really wondered if the girl had anything else to wear than that. Her smile shifted to Hiruma's evil grin in a heartbeat as she looked to Sena. Of course the weight of so much evil and so scary the grins, Sena couldn't help but shrink back, doing his best to keep himself from just running.

Hiruma's grin widdened as he watched his running back. "YA-HA! Penalty game, START! Get changed for practice, fuckin pipsqueak!" he announced.

Sena shifted between his feet. "Ahh...Hiruma...I never changed out of my uniform since--" his protest was cut short by one of Hiruma's long fingers wiggling back and forth as if saying 'tut tut'. Sena's round eyes travelled from the loong fringer to Hiruma. Before the poor little running back could prepare himself or try to understand Hiruma pulled out the uniform he meant. One that looked suspiciously like...oh god...

"Keh, I never said what kind of training. Now get changed and don't hold up the practice!" he snapped. "Follow her orders," he said, nodding his head in Suzuna's direction, that naughtly little hair antenna. And yes, ohhh yes. That uniform...yep. It was THAT uniform...one looking painfully like Suzuna's, tail and wings included. A set of pompoms to match. The question was though, was Sena more afraid of public humiliation that this outfit would cause...or the devil himself.

Obvious answer. Sena sadly took the uniform from Hiruma and hung his head as he scurried off to the lockers to change. It took all his will power to ignore the conjoined evil cackles.

Once the running back was out of ear shot Suzuna looked up at Hiruma. "Muhh...Younee...I doubt Sena will make a good cheerleader...I'm sure it'll fit him...but I just don't think he has the upper body strength," she said, pursing her lips. Amusing, that it would be...but Sena would probably slow practice down. Not only that though...poor Sena probably would be shy infront of the crowd that came to watch the cheerleaders practice. Boys seemed to enjoy all the cute girls in skimpy outufits, Suzuna liked to flatter herself in thinking she was one of those cute girls they were staring at. Ignoring the fact that she was as flat as an ironing board.

Hiruma remained silent a long moment, looking a little thoughtful before he grinned. "Strength training," was all he said before he began walking off to the field. Might as well get himself a good place to sit and film it all. He would bring Cerberus along to chase people that tried to come between his camera and little Sena. After all, what better blackmail material could he get than Sena in a short skirt and shorts? None that he could think of at the moment. Of course ignoring the fact that Sena never needed to be...convinced in that sort of way to do anything, but just in case. Besides, Hiruma had to make certain the fuckin manager didn't see. Ohhh, Mamori would just give him shit for hours if she saw Sena in a cheerleading outfit. Frankly he had more time to blackmail fake meeting for the idiot bregade, more commonly known as the student council, than he had time to listen to her bitching him out.

He settled himself on the grass and leaned back, camera in hand and laptop sitting beside him on the grass. He watched boredly as the girls filed out onto the field. He couldn't hear what they were giggling about, but he could certainly tell when Suzuna told them Sena would be joining them. There were conjoined squeals and giggles. When Sena actually stepped onto the field...oh it just got better. The only words he could understand from where he sat was 'Omigawd he looks sooo cuuuuute!' Ah, priceless.

The running back ran onto the field, apologizing for being late. He held the pompoms to his chest in an attempts to hide, and a shy blush covered his cheeks.

It took Suzuna shouting and waving her pompoms threateningly to get the girls to calm down enough for her to tell them what routines they would be practicing. Hiruma lost interest then and there, the only thing he paid attention to was taping Sena hopping around and trying miserably to do as he was told. Needless to say he was having trouble lifting girls in the air and Suzuna seemed quite eager to have him repeatedly lift her up.

Before he knew it, practice was over, Sena looking extremely tuckered out with his arms hanging at his sides like dead weight. Suzuna was probably heavier than she looked...little twig. Apparently Sena didn't have the upper body strength required to be a cheerleader.

Hiruma folded up his laptop, turned off his video camera, and followed Sena back to the clubhouse. He waited with his back to the door for Sena to shower and change, but Sena did only that before passing out on the clubhouse bench in the locker room.

Well...that kinda put a little kink in his plan to mock Sena a little. Hmm...to leave him there or not? He could leave Sena...or he could wake him...or just haul him home. Let's look at the problem with each plan, shall we? If he left Sena, Mamori may be the one to stumble upon him. She would then give Hiruma an earful for over working Sena. No. If he woke Sena, chances were he'd go right back to sleep or would fall asleep while running home. No, that wouldn't do either. But if he took Sena home he would look kind...and caring. He didn't too much like that one. But the last one put Sena and his poor eardrums at ease. Thus, he hefted Sena onto his back and grabbed his own bag. Sena could return later for his own things.

Now, the fact that Hiruma knew where Sena lived was not weird or creepy in the slightest. He needed to know where everyone lived incase he needed to hunt...er...find his teammates to remind them of practice.

So he carried the little running back all the way home. He knocked once on Sena's front door, but didn't wait for an answer and simply barged in. Sena's mother gave him a rather startled look, either surprised by Hiruma's rudeness or her sun unconcious on a stranger's back.

Now the fact that he knew the layout of the house was not weird or creepy in the slightest. He needed to know the quickest ways in and out of the house. Again incase he needed to jog a few memories without parents kicking him out.

He dropped the running back onto his bed rather uncerimoniously. It was rather uncaring treatment considering how carefully he'd been carrying Sena home. He leapt to the windowsill and ignored the horrified gasp Sena's mother gave before he leapt out the window. He smirked to himself as he walked off. His legs were well trained for such harsh treatment, and no one could blame the woman for being shocked. They were on the second floor after all.

Sena woke when Hiruma dropped him and he looked curiously at his mother, wiping sleep from his eyes. Had he been fully awake to witness Hiruma's leap he too would've been half hanging out the window with his still stunned mother.


	3. Day 3

LP: If you think I own Eyeshield 21, you're a stupid head!

Day three. Sena didn't wake up till this vicious raving mad monk--err, Monta, came careening into his room, leaping on the bed and...well he sounded a lot like a howler monkey, not that Sena would ever admit it to his friend.

After a few groggy moments of rubbing his eyes he managed to sit up. Turned out his mother had let Monta in to stop him from disturbing breakfast. It seemed to have worked, only Sena was bothered by his best friend. He smiled faintly at Monta, well as best he could in the morning. The smile fell though when Monta grabbed his arm and started pulling on him.

"C'mon Sena! We got training!" he said, doing a silly pose to show just how much energy he had in the morning. Seeing him so hyper just seemed to drain all of whatever energy Sena had right out of him. He fell back a little, his smiled weakening. He was still tired...and it was early by his clock. He glanced at it and slowly raised a brow. Quite early at that. He rubbed his eyes a few more times and stared blankly. He didn't remember that they had practice...usually he remembered if they had morning practice and he usually set his alarm for it. He certainly didn't forget that often...partly because the monk--Monta wake-up call was none too pleasant compaired to the screaming of his alarm. (I'm sorry if you're a huge Monta fan, don't think I hate him just because I think he's loud and obnoxious. I still think he's funny as all hell. Like Taki...ahh, gotta love the idiots)

As if reading Sena's mind, Monta perked and grinned. "Yea, Hiruma changed it last night, he sent out a call to everyone last night, I guess you must've missed it," he looked thoughtful a moment before his expression darkened. "I wonder who he had to threaten to change hours last minute..." he said slowly. He shook off the dark look just as fast as he had the thoughtful one, neither really being too much up his alley. "Weird he didn't call you though..." he paused and his eyes widened in horror. "He must think you don't need as much training as the rest of us!" he said in a saddened tone. "AHH!! Unfair max!!"

By the time Monta had finished his quick little mood swings, Sena was changed and ready to go. "I highly doubt that," he murmured, flushing a little. He went to his night stand to turn off his alarm but saw a small note, his eyes widening as he read it. He quickly crumpled it and tossed it in his waste basket. Monta was too intent on his freak out to notice. Would've been nice to see that note before Monta had come. He smiled at his friend. Somehow he had the feeling that if Monta saw that note he would realize that Hiruma had been over and would assume something horribly silly that would make them both think he was an idiot. Knowing Monta he would probably be afraid that Sena had a new best friend in Hiruma, probably not realizing it was Hiruma he was talking about, not Kurita or someone...well...nice. Actually though...Sena had to wonder what his relationship with Hiruma was. Friends? Team mates? Well, he could think more on that later, Monta had noticed Sena had stopped moving and was ready to go, poor Sena was already being half pulled out of his house.

And so after a quick dash back inside the house they were off. (Monta had pulled Sena out before Sena could get his lunch) Once again they were off racing to school, once more Sena was. But they both knew he would. He wouldn't be much use to the team otherwise.

They arrived at school, Monta having to take a few minutes to catch up. They laughed as they walked into the club house but the mirth ended in curiosity. Everyone was sitting around Hiruma's laptop, all with their hands to their mouths to hold back the laughter.

"You're late," Hiruma stated, snapping his gum in annoyance. He gave up his seat to grab a football, leaving room for Sena and Monta to shuffle in and see what was so funny. Monta burst out laughing immidiatly and fell over, holding his sides at the sight. Sena on the other hand flushed a new shade that even he hadn't thought possible. He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making a rather amusing but embarasing sound. His eyes snapped to Hiruma with a look that just pleaded 'How could you do this to me?'. Hiruma seemed to understand since he simply smirked and shrugged. "You were late."

Kuroki was the first smart ass to look aruond at Sena with an evil looking grin, of course not as bad as Hiruma's. "Who woulda thought you had the legs for a skirt that short." the comment got snickers from around the room.

Hiruma cocked a brow at him. "Well since you like those skirts so much you three can join him today after school. The more the merrier," he said, writing something down in his little black book.

"Hah?"

"Hah?!"

"HAH?!?"

A smothered giggle was skattered around the room, everyone had to cover their mouths in an attempt to stiffle the laughter buildling at the horrible situation. Sadly Monta failed after the last 'Hah' was sounded and he simply howled with laughter, still on the floor clutching his sides. He too was sentanced to the same tort--training. That stopped his laughter. For some odd reason though, Sena was unable to feel sorry for any of them. Well...maybe a little for Juumonji and Togano, but he got over that fast. Atleast there were now four more people to share his pain and suffering. Maybe they could distract Suzuna's attentions from him.

There was another roar of laughter as the camera zoomed in on Sena's butt as the skirt flew up over the skin tight shorts. It died down quickly though when Hiruma began to fire a few rounds, telling them it was about damn time for them to get down to some drills. Though he wanted to stop the tape in all honesty before Mamori saw it. He would rather not have her rant for hours on end.

The group filed out, the lucky ones still laughing, partly at Sena in the cheerleading outfit, partly at Monta and the Hah brothers that had to join him.

Juumonji and Togano were busy shooting daggers at Kuroki for getting them in trouble. It really was a shame that Hiruma considered the three to be one person. Ah well. Kuroki just avoided looking at his friends in an attempt not to notice how angry he'd made them.

And so morning practice ended as normal, five team members still sulking about the after school practice though. None looking forward to skirts. Though that was possibly partly because that didn't want to see eachother in skirts, the Hah brothers were built quite a bit bigger than Sena...it would be hard to find outfits to fit them. On the other hand though, Suzuna would simply be extatic she had more people to torture. She was like a mix of Hiruma and Taki...but female. Thus meaning even worse! She was evil, crazed, and obsessed with relationships. Hiruma was content as well. It really was one of his better punishments, a damn good laugh too.

The day dragged on, the dread of after school practice slowing the day it seemed. Sena knew the pain that would come, Monta and the Hah brothers could only sit and wonder and dread. Just how much evil could a prepubesent female sibling of Taki come up with?

By the end of the day all four, Sena excluded, had imagined hellish training worse than anything Hiruma could throw at them. They'd gotten used to his torture, someone new would have different evil methoods. Needless to say they were somewhat frightened. In all honesty it was almost a let down when they got there. Yes, they were in skirts. Yes, they were holding pompoms. And yes, Juumonji held Sena in the air like he weighed nothing at all. But it really wasn't as bad as what they'd imagined. Sena seemed rather embarassed thouh that Juumonji was just that much stronger than he was.

Sena was put to ease, but in one moment that was ruined. He yelped and sent a rather indignant look at Juumonji. "P-please watch what you're grabbing!" he said, as quietly as possible. He didn't really want the others looking to see just where that naughty hand had travelled.

The linebacker couldn't help but smirk at the sound in a rather self-satisfied way. "Sorry. Hand slipped," he grunted. Though his hand wasn't 'slipping' away from Sena's bottom in any hurry. Sadly for the linebacker a stray rock pegged him in the side of his head. He dropped Sena rather ungracefully and scowled to where the rock had come from. He frowned harder when Hiruma cackled and waved innocently at him.

"Sorry, hand slipped," he said in a mocking tone. Clearly he'd picked up what Juumonji had did and couldn't help but protect his little ace. Though...after that neither seemed to notice Sena laying on the flat of his back with the wind knocked out of him. It was as if he was just a simple reason for the two to fight! How hurtful.

Suzuna sent a flying side kick to Juumonji's side. Her special way of telling people to get their asses in gear, though usually it was saved just for her idiot brother. Sena and Monta watched this with wide eyes. "Did I just hear something break?" Monta asked, leaning over to Sena.

That aside the practice went on as it normally would, well, as normal as it could go with cheerleaders and football players. Kuroki had tried to do the same as Juumonji to one of the cute girls on the squad, but saw Hiruma still had rocks beside him and chickened out.

Luckily for the Hah brothers, and Monta, they only had to practice one day with the girls. That was just fine for everyone though. The cheerleaders kept complaining that they didn't look nearly as cute in skirts as Sena had. They weren't the only ones complaining though. After practice some of the boys that liked to watch complained to Suzuna. For a girl that looked like a boy, then a boy, and then muscular boys that had no chance of looking cute unless they got plastic surgery. Suzuna was none to happy that one of her cheerleaders apparently looked like a boy so she attacked him with her rollerblades and went to find who it was to cheer her up. (Silly Suzuna...you have no boobs, get over it)

Atleast one good thing came out of that day, even if it was only good for Hiruma. He smirked down at his camera and cackled. And the Hah brothers thought the nude pictures of them were bad. HAH! The cheerleading outfit and the people that actually did see them made it even...worse or better? Well, better for him.

-------

LP: It has been brought to my attention that people are reading and enjoying this, this fact makes me cackle in glee. There may or may not be a pairing in here...dunno yet. Mainly this is just pure humor. In my next fic though there will be a pairing...squeals in glee I wont put that one up till this is finished though...even though I've already started writing it 33


	4. Day 4

Day four. Four down, three to go. Thank god there wasn't school on Sunday...that meant only two days! That meant no more skirts! Even though Sena had discovered that skirts were more comfortable than he would've thought...and apparently from what many people liked to tell him frequently, he really had the legs for such a short skirt. Though for some reason whenever someone said something like that around Suzuna she immidiatly started stomping her rollerblades on their back.

That aside, Sena got out of his bed and stretched. He quickly ate and met his best friend right as Monta was about to attack his door. They went to school and both pretended that the prior day had never existed. Neither terribly liked the other in a skirt and neither particularly wanted to remember or tell anyone about the sight.

When they got to the clubhouse they were lucky enough to be on time. There was no practice, just a review of plays that Mamori decided was neccisary for them to learn. Of course most of them they'd learned by trying them out on the field. Like the bump and the sweep. Then again considering most of them were sliding down the idiot side of intelligence aside from the few like Hiruma and Yukimitsu...and Juumonji. The rest of them could only remember one or two of the plays unless Hiruma pulled out the cards.

In a way it was lucky for Sena that Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano had to join him the prior day. That meant that if anyone brought up the cheerleaders Sena didn't have to worry about anyone laughing at him since he wasn't the only one to suffer last time. He smiled a little to himself at the thought.

For once thus far the past week Sena was feeling a little better. Sure, he still had practice with Suzuna...but after that he could go home and was free for the day. It was like football training...if he could get over that whole skirt factor. But only two days left. Only two more times would he have to wear a skirt. And regardless how cute people thought he looked in it, he would never wear a skirt again in his life. Not a chance.

So the day went by in it's usual uneventful way till cheerleading practice. It really seemed that something screwy just always had to happen when Suzuna was near. For some odd reason Hiruma had thought the other day it would be amusing to tell select other football players from other teams about Sena's 'speacial' training, refraining from saying just why he was training with the girls. The astounding part was just how many other football players showed up to watch Sena's practice. Suzuna chose to flatter herself by assuming they were there to watch her. After all, she'd been at the games and of course they may've seen her. Even if none paid attention to her.

Mizumachi was trying to be sneaky while checking out Sena's training, but due to his enormous hight and tendancy to strip he was quite obvious. At the moment he was already down to his boxers and by the looks of it Suzuna was going to offer him to join. Kakei was there...but only to try to keep Mizumachi out of too much trouble. Unlike his teammate Kakei was smart enough to realize Hiruma was full of shit and just wanted a good laugh at other's expences. Riku had come as well...but only because Hiruma had mentioned his friend's name. Kid had nothing better to do so followed along. Shin though...well Sena had no idea how Hiruma talked Shin into coming. He did manage to catch a glimpse of Hiruma counting money in his lap and writing something down in his black book. Wonderful...more club funds coming from Sena's humiliation.

Even on the field he could hear Hiruma's cackles as Mizumachi happily took a set of pompoms and forced another set into Kakei's hands. Sadly no one else looked ready to join, but two were enough for Hiruma's delight. He'd invited more people in hopes that more than just two would join, but that was fine. Mizumachi probably wouldn't be useful to blackmail, he was stupid enough to fall for anything anyway...as was Shin, but that just proved it. Kakei he could probably keep those pictures to use against him though. There was another person he'd tried to get to come...but it looked like he'd lost interest...damn he knew he should've used the fucking manager as a bargaining chip. He probably could've got more to come if he'd mentioned her in a skirt. Ah well, he still had one day of torture.

Mizumachi seemed quite happy to join in practice, but he didn't really pay much attention to what Suzuna was saying, deciding to pick Sena up and see how many times he could toss the small running back in the air. Regardless what a fit Suzuna was throwing about it. She didn't like someone getting more attention than she got. And the fact that Sena recieved so much attention made her unhappy. Sena wasn't aware of it, but she had a little crush on him. Perhaps the only reason she didn't mind him slowing their practice down.

Suzuna ended practice soon, utterly sick of Mizumachi getting more attention than her. Mizumachi was such a showboat it was hard not to stare at him. Sena took advantage of that and ran to the clubhouse as quick as he could. Suzuna looked like she wanted to talk to him and Mizumachi probably would want to ask him about that...training. He changed out of the uniform and got into his clothes. Somehow he managed to dash out of there before either of them could follow him.

And so with that day done Sena was home free and left with only one more day or that.

---------

Mrr...took long and is short...having work troubles so I've been a little distracted lately. Anywhoo...hopefully the next wont take so long.


	5. Day 5

LP: Bleh bleh bleh. Don't own Eyeshield 21, don't have a shred of intelligence, don't have enough free time, work's a bitch...c'mon, same shit here as what usually goes. I'll change what I put here once I finally manage to kill someone or turn another guy gay. Sadly there's no cute ones to force my evils upon...unfair much eh?

One more. Just one day to go and he'd be done with it. In all honesty the days seemed to be getting shorter, maybe that meant he was just getting used to it. Training with Suzuna was too similar to Hiruma to shock him any more. It really was a wonder that she had so many cheerleaders stay on the squad. But that was of course because Sena didn't know that they were being bribed with pictures of Sakuraba. Hiruma had made a deal with him to continue supplying photos and he wouldn't show off that picture of him dressed as a maid. It was a fair deal and Sakuraba readily agreed to it.

Sena slowly sat up in his bed and slowly dragged himself around his room, gathering his clothing, unfinished homework, and finally his uniforms. He hurried downstairs and went straight for the fridge to make himself a lunch, not hungry enough to eat at home. If he got extra hungry at school, he knew Mamori would have a spare lunch made for him. Really, he didn't even need to bring lunch ever.

He headed out the door when Monta even began calling for Sena, the two running down the street after a quick hello. It was what was usual for the two.

They arrived at school, already ready to start morning practice. Only the Hah brothers weren't there yet, and Taki looked like he'd just arrived minutes before Sena and Monta. Most likely the only ones that had been there very long were Kumosobi and Kurita. The practice went on not too long, Hiruma let Sena cut out a little early so he'd have a little energy left for Suzuna, though his definition of early was five minutes. Though those five minutes were enough for Monta to flip out over, seemed to be going on about Hiruma wanting to be Sena's new best friend of something. Sena could only roll his eyes and wish he'd get over it.

As the day progressed...Monta didn't get over it. In fact he only got worse. The five minutes were enough to plant the thought in his mind, he just seemed to want to blow it out of proportion. Thinking that the training at the end of the day was just Hiruma's way of getting to spend special time alone with Sena for bonding. He was under the impression that the miniskirt and shorts were only the two days Monta saw.

"Monta! There is nothing going on between us!" he hissed. He was sitting beside Monta at lunch, both eating their lunches with a rather awkward air between them.

Suzuna popped out of nowhere, her hair antenna sticking up straight in interest of this comvorsation. Ooooh! She liked where this was going, Sena had a crush? And of course she could only assume that it was her, who else had he been spending lots of extra special time with. She blushed a little as a cat-like grin spread across her lips. "Sena Don't be shy. Who're you talking about?" she chimed happily.

Monta looked at her with an annoyed pout firmly on his lips. "Hiruma!" he huffed.

Well that just stunned the grin off her face. Her lips falling into a horrified gawk. Maybe she didn't want to be part of this convorsation. But now that she got into it, she couldn't just leave. Damn her addiction to relationships, she'd thought she'd gotten enough with watching those soaps with Mamori. "Sena has a crush on Hiruma?!" she practically screamed, turning a few heads to stare at him.

Both Monta and Sena stared at her, dumbfounded at first, till Sena's face to one of pure horror. "NO!" he damn near shrieked. "NO! Monta thinks Hiruma is my new best friend!" he said quickly, face red as he looked around, afraid that someone actually believed her or chose to tell Hiruma. Now that would make for an uncomfortable situation.

Monta was still dumbfounded for a moment, his brain needed a few more moments than Sena's to register to sheer stupidity of her comment. "Why would Sena have a crush on Hiruma?" he asked, shivering at the thought. Then again anyone with Hiruma was enough to make his skin crawl. Him and Sena both actually. The mere thought of Hiruma being with someone leaded to a chance of reproducing. What a frightening idea to let Hiruma near such young blood to mold into his perfectly evil ways. Then again, whoever got Hiruma would have to be made of braver stuff than Sena. He still jumped everytime he heard anything sounding like a gun shot.

Suzuna eased back a little and felt the knot in her chest loosen. Her Sena was not allowed to be with Hiruma or anyone but her. Then again, if Hiruma took a liking in Sena, most likely there wasn't too much she could do to stop him.

Monta and Sena were still shooting her questioning looks before turning back to eachother and continuing to talk, Sena trying to ignore the way she stared at him. It was creepy in all honesty and made him want to run...very fast. And away from her. Eventually Monta and Sena settled things out between them and they both looked back at Suzuna. "So why are you here...?" they asked in unison.

She pursed her lips and glared at both of them. "I just wanted to come visit!"

"Don't you have school?"

She shrugged. "Shouldn't you be getting mentally prepared for what we'll be doing today?" she asked, her tone changing to become a little angry. First Sena says he has a crush on someone else, a GUY for that matter, next they ignore her, then try to make her leave! Jerks. (I would like to note that she kinda made the first part up in her mind to give herself more reason to feel angry xD)

Sena stiffened then looked at his best friend, recieving an idle shrug in return. No sympathy there. He saddened a little and sighed. "C'mon Monta, lets grab our books for next period," he muttered, grabbing Monta's sleeve and pulling him away.

Suzuna stood there a moment as they left. A few moments after staring at their backs she stuck out her tongue and dashed off.

Cheerleading practice was drawing near and thus far Sena was relieved that no one had said anything about Suzuna screaming out that Sena had a crush on Hiruma. In all honesty he was stunned. After all, it would be just his luck if something like that did happen. After all, he did look pretty gay in a miniskirt. But then...what guy didn't?

He changed quickly and hurried out onto the field, doing his best to hide behind one of the cheerleaders. They were taller than him and he had a fairly thin frame, it wasn't that hard. Though he did feel a little miffed that he was still so small. He'd grown, but not much. But that didn't matter as much. Just so long as he stayed out of Suzuna's line of sight. He had a feeling she would zoom in on him and attack like a harpy. Images of Suzuna with a bird body pecking out his eyes immidiatly floated into his mind, making him shudder a little and shrink back. No, she wasn't as evil and scary as Hiruma...was she?

Suzuna snapped her attention on him rather quickly. His cheerleader shield not making a very good one. She gave him a hell of a workout, maybe she was still a touch miffed about what had happened at lunch.

---------

Oh my damn, I feel it neccisary to say that Sakuraba is friggen adorable with Takami. Damn you cute doujin...damn you xD

I remain anti-Shin and Sena, my foot just fell asleep, work is killing me, people are assholes that need to be stabbed in the face, and I think my brain just exploded. YAY!

Anyway...one last chapter...once I finish it I will be starting another Eyeshield fic, this one with a pairing and a bad guy o omg!

By the way, I'd also like to point out that I'm flattered to have readers that enjoy my story, I hope my writing does not displease 3 Gives me warm fuzzies all over every time I see a new review. I know I don't have many reviews, but the comments I've recieved make me happy. Thank you.

By the by, I'm hosting an anime exchange kinda thing on Gaia. If anyone wants to join PM LordPocky on Gaia. And yes, fanfiction is counted as art if you can't draw ;D


	6. Day 6

"Younee! Sena isn't playing fair!" Suzuna whined to the blonde. It was early, Hiruma had just arrived and was still writing something in his black book (Probably material to use later on someone), and she looked to be pissing him off. But since he wasn't really paying much attention to her, she decided to say something to get his attention. "Sena has a crush on you," she said, leaning on the table in the clubhouse, pouting a little.

SNAP! There went his poor little pencil. Poor innocent thing, it had done nothing wrong.

"Good, now that I have your attention!" she chimed happily. "Monta has been going on about how you seem to be Sena's best friend or something so now Sena keeps denying it and is still spending more time looking at you than he is looking at me even though come on! I'm the one in the cute cheerleading outfit, not you! And Mamori seems to be interested in you too Younee! Even Doburoku says so!" she said in her irritated tone. "Why is Younee getting so much attention? What's your secret? All I see is a grumpy quarterback that tends to scare people and threaten them every chance he gets!" she huffed.

Hiruma gave her a dull look before grabbing another pencil and going back to what he was writing, pausing a moment to throw the snapped one at her, hitting her dead-center forhead.

"Hmm? Hmm? Hmmmm?" She perked and scooted closer to him, ignoring the warning with the pencil thrown at her. It only hit her with the eraser end anyway. "Does Younee have a crush he's hiding?" she asked, suddenly forgetting her justified rage. Her face spread into a complete grin as she watched him. She seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that there was a high possiblity that he would kill her if she didn't leave. Curse her addiction to other's relationships. That and maybe she was just praying for a reason to tell Mamori that Hiruma likes her. After all, if Hiruma and Mamori started dating both would start to ignore Sena, leaving him wide open for her to scoot in when he felt lonesome. Perfect!

He gave her another dull look as if to tell her how stupid she was being. "I wonder what your brother would say when he found out you got peirced," he said, sounding as though he was rather thoughtful about what may happen. He knew full well though, as did she. Though he didn't bother paying much more attention to her than that, eyes drifting back to his paper.

"What?" she asked, feeling both her ears. "They're not peirced!"

"I meant lower."

She snapped her pompoms infront of her chest and leapt off her chair, quickly roller blading away. How he knew, she didn't want to know, she just knew to ecape. And fast. When she hunted down her friend that said it would be cool and fun...death would be only the begining.

A smirk drew across his lips once she was gone. A crush, eh? Heh.

-----

Sena woke with a feeling of impending doom, knowing only that true horror would soon come. But why, he didn't know just yet. He got up, got changed, and headed out with Monta. The two discussed the feeling as they walked, Monta agreeing, saying he felt the same chill. His theory was that Hiruma stole Mamori's first kiss. The very thought and he was almost blubbering. It was all Sena could do to try calm him down, and to keep from accidently letting it slip she'd lost her first kiss years ago. If Sena really had said that she'd lost her first kiss three years prior, he'd most likely be out for the day, hell maybe the whole week.

They got to school and Monta immidiatly waved to Sena to find his darling Mamori, wanting to make certain that nothing evil (AKA Hiruma) had happened to her. He sighed and nearly shrieked when he saw Suzuna coming his way. He started to panic before he simply bolted. He ran like hell was on his heels, eventually scurrying up a tree and waiting for her to go by below him.

The cheerleader looked rather miffed, scowling and glaring around to look for someone from the football team that she could bully. Unfortunately Yukimitsu wasn't nearly as fast as Sena and got stuck listening to the girl rant endlessly. Of course when the bell sounded he was free to run for class, but she followed him, still trying to talk his ear off.

Somehow Sena felt rather guilty about that. He knew she'd probably come to see him, yet he ran and let Yukimitsu take the fall...ah well, he was a good man and a good friend. He would apologize and thank him later.

Sena got himself to class and somehow, thank his stars, he didn't see Suzuna again till the end of the day. Though for some odd reason people were giving him funny looks. He would bet anything it had to do with Suzuna screaming Sena had a crush on Hiruma. Which he didn't! Though he really wished the girl would listen better rather than just assume something so embarassing as that. What would he do if Hiruma heard? The thought made him blush quite red. Lucky for him though, the chances of Hiruma believing anything that little girl said were slim to none.

And for the last time ever, he went to cheerleading practice. After hearing some of those girls chatter between themselves about all the horrors of being female or how their relationships were...he'd gotten pretty frightened by them. Atleast for a while he was certainly put off the fairer sex. What really was the last hit though...was talk about the dreaded...'that time of month'. He never wanted be that close to females again for a long while. Scary, scary females. He'd learned things he never wanted to know...even things about female undergarments and how they rode up or snapped during practice or were uncomfortable...frightening ground. Very awkward for poor little Sena to be around.

He shook it off and got on his cheerleading uniform once the day ended. The last time he would have to wear that. Of course he wouldn't be able to proudly hold his head when playing football for a while...so many people had seen him dressed as the devil bat's cheerleader it was just painful. Even member of other teams.

Now if Eyeshield 21 was still a mystery then he'd be safe, he could hide behind that visor and be red as long as he wanted, but with everyone knowing...they knew he was Eyeshield and could laugh at him. Maybe someone would laugh himself to death and they'd stop...well, here's hoping.

So Sena headed onto the field, head held high with as much dignaty as he could muster, and he kept those fluffy pompoms to his chest. Of course the pompoms ruined his attempt at being proud.

Around the end of practice Sena heard a comotion in the stands, glancing over he somehow wasn't surprised. Mamori was damn near trying to rip Hiruma's face off, luckily for perhaps both of them Kurita was holding her up like a doll, looking weakly between the two. It was hard for him to decide whether to keep his hold on her while she thrashed, or to just let her attack Hiruma. She seemed content for the moment telling him just what she would do once Kurita let her go. Something about him pushing it too far.

Hiruma noticed Sena looking over and motioned for him to come over. Sena reluctantly obliged and stared sheepishly at Mamori. His pathetic look somehow melted her rage enough for Kurita to be able to put her down without getting elbowed in the face by accident.

Mamori grabbed Sena and hugged him tightly. "Ohh, Sena I'm sorry. Lately the student council has been extra busy. I should've know why immidiatly, I'm so sorry," she said sadly. She broke off though when she noticed Hiruma was lightly tugging the hem of Sena's skirt, making the boy blush worse than before. She quickly swatted away his hand, but that didn't seem to faze him.

He got to his feet, threat book and laptop tucked under his right arm securely. He grabbed Sena behind his neck and pulled him in for a chaste smooch. Of course afterwards he walked away cackling like a mad man, leaving everyone simply gawking.

For once Suzuna was speechless.

--------------------

Scrunchy: hugs Awe, silly goose, I'd never write het unless for Card Captors, I'm a yaoi and yuri fangirl x3 Is funny...confuses everyone xD

Koteibun: I'm glad I've manged to rape your brain proud o3o

M'kay, so that's the last chapter. I will be writing another story kinda following the same time line, like following after these events. This one wont include Sena in a skirt (As much as I regret it), and will be more serious.

So was Hiruma just fucking around with everyone's minds? Does he have interest in Sena? Did he do it just to piss the hell outta Suzuna and Mamori? Only time will tell. Personally I'm eagerly awaiting what'll happen when Suzuna blabs this to half the school and anyone else that'll listen xD ...I should not be so unaware of my own story plots xD;;

Anywho, this story is done for. If you're looking for more I shall be writing another story. I'm glad my readers have gotten a few giggles from my work.


End file.
